Ballet Academy (AU)
by Angel Princess 31
Summary: Selene has always loved to dance. Kai has always loved to dance. When the two meet at Dance Academy, can they help but like each other? Selene's roommate may prove to be a problem, and Kai's father may disprove. But Selene and Kai just KNOW they were made to be together. How can something so perfect be something wrong? Can they be in a relationship and still focus on their dancing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first TLC fic. I'm pretty new to fanfiction, but not to writing. Anyway, I love ballet (I'm a ballet dancer) so I thought it would be fun to write a story where our favorite TLC characters are at a Dance Academy! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

KAI'S POV

They were halfway through their plie warmups when she came rushing in. Had he ever seen her before? Was it in the hall yesterday? Kai couldn't remember.

She was so beautiful when she was flushed.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Channery," she said quickly as she set her bag down. "Time got away from me!" Miss Channery smiled. "Thats quite alright, dear. Take your place over there." She pointed to the only empty spot on the three barres.

Right in front of Kai.

He gulped.

She smiled breathlessly at their teacher and hurried over. "Everyone, this is Selene Blackburn. Please welcome her. She's come here all the way from Italy where she has been studying for twelve years. We are very honored to have her."

Selene blushed as everyone clapped for her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kai thought she was beautiful.

Her brown eyes sparkled whenever she danced - even when she didn't. Now her straight brown hair was pulled into a ballet bun on the top of her head. A few hairs stuck out. It made Kai grin a little.

"Kai, Melodi, you might want to move a little. Selene might kick you by accident." Miss Channery informed them with a smile. Kai nodded, moving back. _Could she really kick that far? He was a decent amount behind her!_

He soon found out that she really could kick that high.

"Grand Battements - four front, four side, four back." Miss Channery instructed. She played the music. "One two three four, five six seven eight."

They started.

Kai couldn't help but notice how perfect Selene's form was. Her hips were loose and moved easily as she kicked high, her foot coming level with her head. Her back stayed straight, and she didn't grip the barre at all. Her feet closed perfectly with her heels on the ground in a perfect fifth position.

Everything she did was perfect.

 _Everything_.

Kai could tell a lot of the girls envied her. _Hated_ her even.

Kai thought she was wonderful.

He quickly dismissed the thoughts. He was here to dance, not crush on someone he had only just met today, and seen in the hall the day before.

She smiled at him as she walked over. "You're good, you know. You have a lot of potential." Kai raised his eyebrows. "You think _I'm_ good?" He pointed to himself. She gave him another breathless smile. "Yeah, you." She glanced up when Miss Channery said they were going to work on Pique tours (turns). "Yeah, um, I know this is kind of awkward, but do you want to hang out tonight? You seem to be the only kid in class who doesn't hate me. I'd love to get some social time in." Kai eyes widened as they moved to a group to prepare for their Piques. "What? Um, yeah, of course, I'd love too." She smiled, getting into ready position. "Great."

Gosh, even her Piques were perfect.

Was there anything about this girl that was not perfect?

She had the perfect dancer's body - tall, lean, high arches, good shape. She had it all. Kai heard some of the girls whispering that Selene had been dancing since she was two.

He could believe that. He'd been dancing since he was five, but he didn't think of himself as all that good.

What he loved about her most was that she was humble.

She didn't seem to think she was the best, or want everyone to think she was the best. She made mistakes. She apologized. She stumbled. She messed up a step. She got the beat wrong.

She always apologized, and never seemed to notice the mean giggles she got from the girls. She would always smile and laugh it off. Miss Channery was more firm with her than any other dancer in the class - male or female. Sometimes her face was scrunched in concentration.

"Frappes - single; front, side, back. Doubles; front side back." Miss Channery instructed. She played the music, and turned to the students. "Five six seven eight."

Kai hated Frappes. But he followed Selene's lead, and managed to get through them well enough. Miss Channery restarted the music. "Other side."

* * *

Kai flopped down on the couch in the living room of the dorm. He had already showered and changed from class. It wore him down today.

He felt someone flop down next to him, and looked over.

It was Selene.

"Oh, hey." He said. She smirked. "Hey Kai. So, do you have a favorite place to hang out?" He shrugged, looking at the wall opposite him. "Not really. Sometimes I go to the beach." When he didn't get a response, he looked over at her. She was chewing her lip in thought. "You okay?" He asked. She blinked, and looked at him, stopping chewing on her lip. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I just . . . I just don't . . . I don't really like the beach?"

"That's fine," Kai said quickly, reassuring her. "I don't either."

Silence lapsed over them. Kai wanted desperately to break it.

"You know," Selene said slowly, "when I used to come here with my older sister a long time ago, there was this great rec room that nobody hardly ever used . . ."

Kai immediately liked the idea. "I had no idea there was a rec room here," he told her. She grinned. "It's in the basement."

* * *

She grabbed his hand as she lead him down the stairs, her excitement bubbling to the surface. "I haven't seen the place since I was like, five! I'm sooooo excited!" She bounded down the stairs, dragging Kai with her. He smirked. "Glad to see you know the place already."

They pushed open a metal door that had a small layer of dust covering it. It opened to a large room that had ballet pictures covering the wall, a group of couches to the right, a pool table, ping pong table, and air hockey table to the left. The light was already on. A few other kids milled about, and one of the 'inspirational' songs from class boomed over the speakers. A few guys played pool, and there were a few girls talking to some guys. Obviously flirting. There was a couple in the corner making out.

"Isn't it great?!" Selene beamed, turning to see Kai's reaction. He loved the place. It was just used enough to be comfortable, but there weren't enough kids to make it claustrophobic. "Yeah," he said, grinning at her. "I love it!" She grinned hugely and hugged his arm. "I knew you would!" She lead him into the room, and they made their way towards the air hockey table. (Kai had mentioned that he loved it and hadn't played in in forever.)

Selene beat him ten games out of twelve.

"That was great!" She said breathlessly, wiping her forehead. "Wanna play again?" She grinned in merriment. Kai held out his hands in defense. "I'm good, thanks." Selene laughed, a light, joyful laugh, and smiled at him. "Good enough for me."

"Hey, hockey table, we're playing a movie, wanna join?"

Selene nodded, "sounds great! What're we watching?"

"The Princess Bride."

"Ooooh, I _love_ that movie!" Selene said, practically melting onto the floor. She turned to Kai, springing up. "Hey Kai, do _you_ like that movie?!"

"Like it?" Kai asked, grinning, "I love it!"

"Awesome!" Selene squealed, hugging his arm, and letting one of her legs fly up in a half arabesque. They joined the other kids on the couches, and Selene sat really close to Kai.

And he liked it.

* * *

After the movie, they headed upstairs for bed, leaving a few other kids downstairs to continue hanging out.

Or making out.

That couple disturbed Kai - a tall, handsome man, and a _very_ short, cute blond girl with short hair.

Selene held his hand as they headed towards their bedrooms. They stopped outside of Selene's, and she turned to him. "Thanks for hanging out, I had a great time." She smiled, and he could have sworn he melted. He smiled back. A playful, cocky smile. "I had a great time too. Let me know if you ever want to do it again sometime." Selene's smiled widened. "I'd love to." She brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Good night."

Kai was walking on clouds for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Hope it wasn't too disappointing! I really like it, but I know not everyone likes Ballet. Sorry for all the technical terms I used. I'll add a pronunciation guide on my next chapter if you like! :) Please review!**

 **(And if you have read my other stories, I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been hitting writers blocks with so many things lately :( I need to do some stuff for inspiration! ;))**

 **Sorry if there are any typos! I try to make sure, but sometimes I can't catch them all ;).**

-Angel Princess 31


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lunar Chronicles, that series belongs to Marissa Meyer. (I forgot this on my last chapter ;))**

* * *

Chapter 2

SELENE'S POV

Selene hated her roommate. _Hated her_. And Selene liked everybody. _Everybody_. Her roommate was cranky, rude, full of it, and _obviously_ hated Selene's guts. Selene nearly threw up when she found out she and her roommate shared a last name.

Blackburn. Levana Blackburn.

It also didn't help that she was Miss Channery's niece. _And_ the most popular girl at the dance academy.

"So _don't_ mess with me," she warned.

Selene was more than happy to avoid her outside of the confines of their bedroom. She stayed on her side of the room, Levana stayed on hers. If the other didn't do anything to annoy the other one, the nights were great.

Oh, and Levana said not to go for her crush.

Jacin Clay.

Arguably the _hottest_ guy at the academy. Selene didn't care though. He wasn't _that_ hot.

And she secretly already had a crush.

Kaito was the cutest and realist guy she had ever met. He was just _sooooooo_ cute!

Of course she'd never tell anyone that.

She was afraid she'd make a move too quickly - her bubbly personality sometimes got away with her. Which wasn't always a good thing. Her last crush was a good example of that.

She flopped down on her bed, smiling happily.

"Will you be quiet - I'm _trying_ to sleep?" Levana snapped. Selene rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'll try better in the future."

"You'll _do_ better in the future." Levana corrected her.

"Brat," Selene breathed as she went to brush her teeth. "What?" Levana demanded. "Nothing! I was just reminding myself that I needed to tell the housekeeper that I saw a bat!" Selene called from the bathroom. "WHAT?!" Levana screeched, leaping from her bed. "WHERE?!"

"Oh, out in the hallway, don't worry about it. I made sure it didn't follow me." Selene called, mouth full of toothpaste. She heard Levana hesitantly getting back into bed. "Although," Selene added, "I did want to ask them why my bed was scratchy last night." She heard Levana storm towards the bathroom. "That is IT! Stop it! I don't want you making up stories anymore, just to give me the creepy-crawlies!" Selene gave her a serious look, taking her toothbrush out of her mouth. "Who said they were stories?" Levana half screamed half growled in anger, and stomped back to her bed. "I'm going to sleep, and I'm going to ignore you. Good NIGHT."

"Night Levana! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Her roommate only screamed at her.

* * *

Selene took her position in the middle of the middle barre. There were three barres set up in the room - they could see themselves in front and to the right with mirrors.

After a few minutes that Selene used to warm up, Kai came in.

Her heart skip a few beats. Then it stopped altogether.

His dark hair was messy, and threatening to hang in his eyes. His bright copper eyes shone. He set his bag down, and took his place behind her. "Hey Selene," he said, beginning his stretches. "Hi Kai," she said, stretching her arches. "Um, so, Levana invited me to this 'rooftop dance' that they do. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, they do them all the time. Most of the time only the really popular kids go. She probably just wants you to go so she can have someone to humiliate."

"Oh." Selene's face feel. Kai nudged her, and when she looked at him, he was grinning. "I'm just teasing. I went to one a few weeks ago. They're okay. More for kids who are dating, ya know?" Selene nodded. "I guess. I just love how everyone here seems to have a life outside of dance. In Italy, all we did was dance. Twelve hours a day, seven days a week." She stretched her side. "It's actually hard not dancing so much. I'm trying to come in to practice the same amount I did then. Twelve hours, seven days." She stretched the other side. "That's why I look so hot, right?" She grinned wickedly at him and laughed. "I'm just kidding." Kai grinned at her - one of his grins that said there was a secret behind it. She stopped her stretches. "You know, they worked us a lot harder in Italy."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kai asked, doing the same stretches. Selene shook her head, continuing. "No, I don't think so. But I think it's what has put me ahead - having that stamina, and being worked so hard."

Kai nodded.

"Good morning, class!" Miss Channery said as she entered, "I think after plie warm ups today, we'll do frappes, arabesques, chaines turns, fondues, pique tours and pique fondues, combinations of my choosing steps, pas de bourrees, bourrees, and pas de basques. Ready? Let us begin."

Selene knew this was going to be a long class.

* * *

After class though, she changed into her pointe shoes and practiced for another two hours. Then she took a break for dinner.

"Man, I'm _starving_!" Selene said as she joined Kai and some of his friends for dinner. Kai laughed. "Selene, I swear you're always hungry."

"What?" She asked defensively. "Am not!" She paused, sitting down. "Oh wait . . . yeah, I think I am too. But hey," she added quickly as Kai chuckled, "I'm constantly burning all the calories off." He nodded. "True."

"Oh, by the way," he added quickly, "these are my friends - Kohn Torin, Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Iko Roberts, and Peony Linh. Guys, this is Selene Blackburn."

" _Blackburn_?" Iko asked, her blue hair falling about her face. Selene could feel her cheeks heat up as she looked around the group. "Um, yeah. Blackburn." She turned to Winter. "Are you related to Levana?"

"Half sister," Winter explained. Selene nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"What about you? Are you related to Levana?" Iko asked. "Oh, um, not that I know of." Selene said quickly. "I wouldn't want to be related to her anyway." She shivered. "No offense," she said to Winter. The girl waved her off. "None taken. I can't stand her either."

They finished their food in good time, and Selene suggested they hit the rec room. The others had never been there, although Iko _claimed_ she'd been there before, but couldn't remember it.

Kohn and Winter hit the ping pong table, and Iko and Peony squealed as they ran to the air hockey.

"That leaves us with pool, or being lazy bms on the couches." Selene said, turning to Kai. He smirked. "Or making out in the corner." He gestured behind them, and Selene turned. "Eeewww. I swear I'm going to have to give Thorne a really long talk about PDA."

"Who's Thorne?" Kai asked. Selene pointed. "The guy over there. I don't know who the girl is. Thorne and I were in Italy together."

"I see." Kai said shortly.

Selene tried to ignore the jealousy that churned in her stomach. She and Thorne had dated for a few months a few years back - he'd never made out like that with her before. He actually didn't even acknowledge her that much. Everyone said he only dated her because she worshiped him.

Selene could feel herself blushing, so she looked away. She had to forget she'd ever crushed on that guy.

He wasn't a bad kisser though.

"So, um, anyway, what . . . what do you wanna do?" She stammered. _Why was she getting so shaky?_ Kai shrugged, his attention falling to his friends. "Wanna watch a game?" Selene shrugged, "I guess." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go practice again in thirty minutes." Kai glanced at her. She couldn't miss the slight hurt that passed through his eyes. "Oh, okay. That's fine."

"I'm sorry Kai, I just-"

"No no Selene, I totally understand. I mean that's what we're here for, right? Dance."

Selene nodded. "Yeah. Dance."

Things just felt awkward after that.

* * *

Selene put her pointe shoes on, and began to warm up. After warm ups, she did one of her favorite dance combinations across the floor. She clicked the music on (Fireflies) and got into her position. As soon as he started singing, she began her combination;

Bourree forward, tombe pas de bourree, glissade, pas de bourree, passe pirouette, glissade, brise, saute arabesque, bourree back, chaines, chaines, glissade, cabriole, arabesque, double pirouette, developpe, tombe pas de bourree forward, double pirouette, pique tours, pique tours, lame duck, chaines, chaines, arabesque, bourree back, developpe, close sous sous, arms in fifth. Fondue, passe, chaines, chaines, chasse, cabriole, arabesque, assemble, glissade jete, balancé, battement, pas de chat, fouette, fouette, fouette, fouette, tendue, pique tours, developpe, fondue, close sous sous, arms in fifth.

She breathed heavily, but grinned. It didn't use all of the song, but that was fine. She just needed something upbeat to dance too.

She turned the music off and got a drink of water. Now it was time to practice balancés and traveling balancés.

* * *

She entered the living room, but Kai and his friends weren't there. She checked the rec room. They weren't there either.

With a frown, she walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't see any of them along the way, so she went in and set her bag down. Levana was on her bed, legs out, stretching her arches while she texted. "Don't make any noise, and you'll give me no reason to call the dean of students." She looked at Selene pointedly. Selene's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Okay."

She put her regular leather ballet shoes on, and did more ballet steps and practices at the barre on her side of the room.

"I still don't see why you have a barre instead of a desk over there." Levana said curtly. Selene continued with her frappes. "I've always had a barre in my room. Don't you practice every second you can? Don't you _want_ to be the best?" Selene asked, switching sides. Levena glared at her. "Correction: I _am_ the best. And the best don't need to practice all the time."

"They do if they want to stay the best."

Levena put earbuds in and ignored her. Selene smirked and switched to grande battements.

This roommate was going to be fun to torture.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! Love you all!**

-Angel Princess 31


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3! I'm so excited! This chapter has some Kaider fluff I hope you all appreciate! THERE WILL BE MORE! Lol.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TLC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

SELENE'S POV

The next day she rushed into class, dumped her bag, and quickly took her place at the barre. Melodi was in front of her as always, but Kai was nowhere to be found. Selene looked around the room, and spotted Iko in the corner, warming up. She hurried over. "Hey Iko! Have you seen Kai? I haven't seen him since I went to practice after dinner last night. Is he okay?" Iko looked up, her eyes wide. "Slow down, girl! I think your mouth was going a million miles an hour! Even _I_ don't talk that fast, and I'm known as the fasted talker at school! You might beat me though." She thought about it. Selene opened her mouth to ask about Kai again, since obviously Iko had forgotten about him. "Oh right - Kai." Iko said, smirking at Selene. "If I didn't know better, I'd think somebody had a cruuuush!" She poked Selene's stomach. Selene glared at her. "That is _not_ true! I'm just concerned is all." She rubbed her stomach where Iko had poked it. Iko shrugged. "I haven't seen him since last night either. He left a few minutes after you did." She skipped over to her spot on the last barre.

Selene walked slowly to her spot, and began her stretches. _Where could Kai be?_

"Excuse me."

Selene froze. She knew that voice. Levana kicked Melodi out of her spot, and positioned herself so that she and Selene were facing each other during warm ups. "So, Selene dear," Levana said sweetly, a sick smile playing about her lips, "have you thought about my invitation?"

Selene gulped, thinking as she finished her grand plie. "Ummm . . . yeah, I did. I've decided I don't want to go." She told her. Levana raised her eyebrow. "Whaaaat? Any newbie would _die_ to be able to go."

"Yeah, but it seems like every newbie has."

Levana recovered quickly. "Oh yes, it's kind of like an intro into the school. It helps you to get to meet new people, make friends." She smirked at Selene. Selene frowned. "And for the popular people to humiliate you?"

"Wherever did you hear that, Selli?"

"First:" Selene said, glaring at Levana, "don't call me Selli. That's the stupidest nickname I've ever heard in my whole entire life. Second: since when do you care about where I get my info?" Levana smirked at her. "Kai told you that, didn't he? Aww, isn't that cute?" She turned around. "You might as well just get married now." Selene glared at her back, but didn't get the chance to respond.

"Good morning class - let's begin with frappes. Doubles; front, side, back."

As Selene began, she couldn't help but worry about Kai. _Did he hate her now too?_

* * *

She eat her lunch half-heartedly.

"Oh, come on Selene!" Peony said, eating her lunch. "Don't look so sad! You make _me_ sad." Selene looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, Peony. I'm just not very energetic today. It happens a lot when I work really hard."

"Or it happens when a certain crush never shows up," Peony muttered into her lemonade as she tilted the cup. "What?!" Selene demanded. She could feel her face heating up. She looked at her lap. "That is so not true."

"Oh yes it is, missy, and you know it!" Iko said, pointing at her accusingly. Selene rolled her eyes. "I need to go practice my pointe. I'll catch you guys later." She shoved her chair back, and walked off. "But you haven't finished your food yet!" Peony called. "Later!" Selene called back, waving her hand in dismissal.

She grabbed her bag from her room, and went to the rehearsal center, choosing one of the rooms to practice in.

She sat on the floor, and put her pointe shoes on. After flexing her feet, and readjusting the shoes, Selene stood up, and began a few simple steps to get herself used to the feel. Up on the high pointe, and down. First position releve, second position releve, third, fourth, fifth, and so on. Chaines turns, ronde chenes, fouettes, and pique tours.

Pretty much anything that would practice her technique.

After a few hours she stopped, neatly putting her pointe shoes in her bag. She shouldered her bag, and left the room. She closed the door behind herself, and turned. She bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said quickly, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked up. Jacin Clay was regaining his composure. "It's quite alright. I didn't see you there either." He gave her an easy smile. "You're Selene, right?" He leaned against the wall, looking her over. Selene suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Um, yeah. Selene Blackburn, nice to meet you." She readjusted her bag, and held her hand out to him. He shook it, a flirtatious smile playing about his lips. "Nice to meet you miss Blackburn. I'm Jacin Clay." Selene smiled. "Nice to meet you. And please, call me Selene." He nodded, that smile still playing his features. "Very well, _Selene_." He winked at her. Selene crossed her arms, "look, I'm not looking for a romantic relationship right now. Although I'm flattered." She added quickly. Jacin raised his eyebrows, and his smirk never faltered. "Well well well, someone is very perceptive," he commented, looking her over again. Selene squirmed under his gaze, but couldn't find a way to get past him. They were standing too close for her liking. She stepped around him, shoving him slightly. "Look, this has been nice, but I've got things to do, and they don't involve you."

"Selene, I'm hurt." Jacin said. Selene could tell he was faking his 'hurt' face. "Yeah, well, get used to it." Selene said rudely, walking down the hall. "Selene, wait!" He called. She could hear him hurrying after her. She stopped, turning to face him. "Why don't you go chase after someone who _wants_ your attention, like Levana?"

She didn't stop to see what his reaction was. Instead she ran off, hurrying for her room.

* * *

Selene fluffed her hair, then turned to Peony. "How do I look?" she asked, biting her lip. Peony beamed. "You look gorgeous! Selene, I _can't_ believe how amazing you look!"

"Aw, thanks Peony, that's really sweet." Selene said, turning back to the mirror. She was wearing hot pink jeans, a flower print white chiffon layered camisole, black flats, and a cute pendant necklace with pointe shoes on it. Her hair was in fluffy curls, and she had some makeup on to enhance her features. She slipped a charm bracelet on, and turned to Peony. "Well, here I go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Peony called as she left. Selene laughed and waved, "bye Peony."

"Bye Selene!"

Selene opened the door that walked out onto the roof. It was set up as more of a balcony on top of the building. Lots of kids were there mingling, and music played over some speakers. There was a table of food, and a stand of drinks. A lot of kids held cups in their hands. To the left was a group of couches. To the right was a wooden floor, and a few kids were there, dancing.

"Selene!" Levana rushed over to her, dragging her down the middle towards the food table. "I've been waiting for you!" She turned to her friends, "guys, this is Selene. She started late here. She came from Italy." Selene smiled and waved. "Hi."

"Hey," one of the guys said. Selene could tell he was checking her out. Levana noticed it too. "So, Selene," she said, pulling Selene away, "I think you'd like some of the kids over here." She glanced behind herself as she dragged Selene along.

"Hey everybody, this is Selene. Make her feel at home, okay?" Levana shoved her into the group of kids, nearly knocking her over. A girl grabbed her, glaring at Levana. "Be nice, prissy-pants. Gee wiz."

"You're one to talk," Levana shot back before walking off, nose in the air.

The girl turned to Selene. "Sorry about her." She held her hand out. "I'm Pearl."

"Nice to meet you Pearl," Selene said, "I'm Selene."

"I know." She said rudely, and walked off. "Oh-kaay . . ." Selene muttered, looking about her. "Nice chat."

"Hey, don't mind the two of them," A girl said. "They can be real snobs." Selene nodded at her. "I'll remember that."

The girl had unruly curly red hair that looked more like a lion's mane than anything else. "I'm Scarlet," she said, hanging her leg over the arm of her chair. "Nice to meet you Selene."

"Nice to meet you too," Selene said shyly. "What're you here for, Selene?" Scarlet asked, picking up a cup of soda. "Oh, I'm here for ballet." Selene said. "Ballet, eh? Yeah, I can see that." She slurped her soda. "What about you?" Selene asked, rubbing her arm. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Oh," Scarlet said, swallowing her soda, "I'm here for modern dance. A hip-hop sort of thing, but not really." She smirked, taking another slurp of her soda. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Selene was suddenly very aware of the other people listening to the conversation. "Oh, um, no, not . . . not really." She shook her head, rubbing her arm more. She was really uncomfortable now. Scarlet looked at her pointedly, but seemed more interested in bottoms-upping her soda cup.

"Um, so, I'm just . . . , I'm just . . . I'm gonna, you know, I'm gonna go-"

"Have fun," Scarlet said, examining the bottom of her soda cup in disappointment.

Selene rubbed her arm, turning to go. "Hey doll!" Jacin said, taking her arm, "why don't you join me and my friends over here, by the _cool_ people." Everyone stared at them. Scarlet scrunched her nose at him.

"Hey, hands off my girl."

Selene was pulled away from Jacin, by none other than . . .

Kai.

"Oh, hi," Selene breathed, suddenly feeling very hot. Kai smiled at her - his charming, cocky smile that made her heart melt. "Hey."

"And who says she _your_ girl?" Jacin asked, almost laughing. "Oh, is it not obvious?" Selene asked, looking between the two. "I'm sorry Jacin, I thought it was obvious." Jacin glared at her, but Kai gave her another smile and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. "I thought it was too." Jacin snorted. "Well, it isn't. And if you want me to believe you, you're going to have to prove it to me." He crossed his arms. Selene shrugged. "Fine."

She turned to Kai and kissed him.

It was the best kiss she'd ever had in her whole life.

But it only lasted about eight seconds. Unfortunately.

Scarlet hollered, and clapped, and some other people clapped while Jacin huffed. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Go away dummy," Selene said, putting her arms around Kai. "You're ruining our _cool people_ vibe. Right guys?" She looked over at the others and they shouted in agreement. Some tossed popcorn at him. Jacin huffed and shook his head. He pointed at Selene. "You'll regret this." Selene smiled sweetly at him. "I don't think so."

* * *

Selene and Kai sat on one of the couches. It was late - the sky was dark, and only a few kids were still on the roof. Scarlet was over on the dance floor slow dancing with a _really_ muscular guy.

Selene rested her head on Kai's shoulder, scootching closer to him. "I never got the chance to say it, but thanks for what you did earlier. I really appreciated it." Kai smiled, playing with her hair. "My pleasure."

"Where were you all day?" She asked, looking at him from his shoulder. "Oh, um, I . . . , took a sick day."

"Why?" Selene asked, her hand finding his free one. Kai was silent for five seconds. Not that she was counting. "Um . . . okay, I didn't take a sick day."

"What did you do?" Selene asked, intrigued. Kai bit his lip. "I went to visit my dad. He's sick in the hospital."

"Oh Kai," Selene said, sitting up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Kai waved her off. "It's okay. Not a lot of people know." Selene gently took his hand. "I'm sorry." He waved her off. "I heard that Jacin was hitting on you in the hall earlier today." Selene groaned. "Don't even get me started. That guys is so _creepy_." Kai laughed. "No kidding. I've been having to deal with that guy since I first came here. Him and Levana."

"How was Levana back then?"

Kai looked uncomfortable for a moment. He scratched his head. "Um, yeah, she was pretty different." Selene raised her eyebrows at him. "Well . . . ?" She prompted. He coughed. "We dated for a few months several years ago. It really didn't work out, she started being a jerk." Kai added quickly. Selene smirked. "That's okay. I dated that hotshot in the basement yesterday for a few months when we were in Italy." Kai closed his eyes. "That was the vibe I was getting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Selene demanded, punching his arm. Kai laughed. "You looked kind of jealous when you saw him with that other girl." Selene squirmed in her seat. "I wouldn't say jealous . . ."

"You were most definitely jealous."

Selene huffed. "Fine. Maybe I was a _little_ jealous, but that doesn't mean anything! He only ever kissed me once, _and_ people said he only dated me because I worshiped him. So I broke up with him."

"Because you worshiped him?"

"It was unhealthy, okay?"

Kai scooched closer to her. "But if another guy came along . . ." Selene smiled, playing with his hair. "I wouldn't _worship_ him, but I might come pretty close."

"That's good to hear."

Kai put his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Selene might have to change her mind about that perfect kiss.

Lucky for them, they had all the time in the world.

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the great reviews, it helps me to keep writing! Love you all! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

KAI'S POV

After Kai dropped Selene off at her room, he dragged himself back to his own. He was exhausted - he'd fought with his father at the hospital until his father started coughing and they sent him away, he'd come back and fought with Kohn Torin, who then left the school for good to help take care of Kai's father, and then Kai had run into Iko, who said that Jacin was ' _waaaaay_ going to make a move on Selene'.

That hadn't helped his day any.

Maybe Selene would prefer someone like Jacin to someone like Kai. Jacin had it all - popularity, talent, women falling at his feet.

He was the perfect catch.

Kai chuckled, and shook his head with a small smile. Jacin was _way_ not Selene's type. Anyone could tell that.

As he neared his door, he heard voices. He guessed his roommate Wolf had his girlfriend Scarlet in there with him. He listened at the door, and heard Wolf's growling voice, followed by Scarlet's medium (yet very demanding) tone follow it. Kai decided to leave them alone, and let them continue . . . whatever it was they were doing.

Kai walked to Kohn's room and opened the door. Kohn's roommate wasn't in, so Kai slipped in, deciding to crash on Kohn's small futon for the night. He flopped down, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Dude, that's Torin's futon. He'll have your head."

Kai didn't even move his arm. "He'll understand."

"I can't believe someone used that word in regards to Torin."

Kai moved his arm, and looked at Torin's roommate. "Torin's not such a bad guy . . ." he trailed off when he saw who it was. "You're Thorne, aren't you?" Thorne grinned, striking a pose. "The one and only! And you are . . . ?"

"Oh, I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you Kai." He gave him an easy grin. "You know your name rhymes with guy? Kind of ironic, huh?" Kai raised his eyebrow, sitting up. "No, no one has ever told me that before." _Great. That was going to be all he could think of now._ Thorne smirked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "So, I heard you dated Selene in Italy." Kai said. Thorne looked up from untying his shoe. "Who?"

"Selene? Selene Blackburn, ballet dancer? Ring a bell?" Kai prodded. Thorne though for a second, then his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! Selene! Yeah. Nice kid."

" _Kid_?" Kai asked, disbelieving. Thorne raised his eyebrows at him. "What? She's only, what? Seventeen? See? Kid." Kai shook his head. _Now_ he could see why Selene broke up with him. "And that other girl who've been making out with the past two days isn't a 'kid'?" Kai demanded. Thorne's features soften, and he looked dazed as he pulled his shoe off. "She's amazing, isn't she? Totally shy and everything. And she's _crazy_ about me. Stars, I'm crazy about _her_."

"Obviously," Kai muttered, lying back down. "This has been nice and all, but I'm crashing on Torin's couch. Turn the lights off when you're done daydreaming." Thorne nodded dazedly. "Okay . . . ,"

Kai sighed and turned over.

* * *

The next morning, Kai entered his dorm room to grab his stuff, only to find Scarlet and Wolf still sleeping, Scarlet on a yoga mat next to Wolf's bed. They were holding hands.

"Seriously, guys?" Kai muttered, grabbing his stuff. "Sometimes I wonder about you two." He slammed the door on his way out. Maybe it'd get the sleepy heads up.

He took a quick shower, then headed to get some breakfast. Saturday meant that he was meeting with Iko, Peony, Winter and Torin for breakfast. Who knew if Torin was going to show up though.

He entered the little cafe on the corner, heading towards their table. Iko, Winter and Peony were chatting excitedly with Selene as Torin sat down. Kai joined them, being greeted by a lovely smile from Selene that made his heart leap. "Hey Kai," she said. He waved as he sat down. "Hey." He looked at Torin. "How's my dad?" Torin kept a straight face as he looked over the menu. "As well as can be expected when all his son will do is fight with him."

"Dude, that is not even fair."

Torin set the menu down, giving Kai a glare. "Kaito, you're father loves you very much. You know all he wants you to do is take over the family tradition. Why must you refuse when he is obviously dying?" Kai could feel his anger rising. "Look, I know you're _eons_ older than me, but you have no right to boss me around!" Selene put a gentle hand over his. "Hey, calm down." She whispered. She turned to Torin. "What family tradition?"

Torin gave Kai a pointed look. "Kai's father runs one of the biggest law firms in town. He also runs several side businesses. It is _tradition_ for the responsibility to be handed down from father to son."

"He knows I hate that place." Kai muttered darkly. Torin huffed. "I know."

"If you're so high strung about it, why don't _you_ go be the perfect son and take it from him!" Kai stood up, shoving his chair back. "Kai!" Selene protested, standing up and grabbing his arm. He wrenched it from her and stormed off. "Kai, wait!" Selene called, running after him.

"Nice going, meathead." Iko muttered to Torin.

* * *

Selene found Kai on the roof. She sat down on the wooden floor across from him. "Hey," she said gently, lifting his face to look into hers, "I'm sure Torin didn't mean it. Why don't you go talk to him?" Kai shook his head, dropping it again. "It's always like that. Torin just doesn't understand."

"Was Torin really here to dance?" Selene asked gently. Kai shook his head. "No. He was here to keep an eye on me . . . , dad doesn't want me to dance. He obviously wants me to run the family stuff. But I don't want to be a lawyer, Selene. All I want to do is dance." Selene slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know, Kai. I'm sorry your life is so complicated. Stars," she chuckled, "I used to think _mine_ was complicated!" She looked at him. "Why don't we go talk to your father?"

"We?" Kai asked, eyes wide. Selene smiled, pulling away from him. Excitement danced in her eyes. "Yeah, both of us. I'm sure your dad would like to see me. I'd love to meet him. Kai, you're one of the greatest people I've ever met in my whole entire life. You're _the_ greatest. Surely your dad isn't that far behind you. Just talk to him - fathers have a way of understanding."

"Did yours?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She dropped her gaze, looking at her lap. "I - I never knew my parents." She paused. "I lived in an orphanage until they let me go to ballet school. Then I lived at the school. My older sister looked out for me when she could, but . . . , she moved away, to Italy, and a few months after I joined her, and she um . . . she passed away in a car accident. Like my parents."

"Selene, I'm so sorry," Kai said, taking her hand. "I had no idea . . ." Selene waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Nobody really does. Just a few people." She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go talk to your dad, okay? I'll do the talking if you want. I really want to meet him." Kai gave her a smile. "You really are the best."

* * *

Selene and Kai entered his father's hospital room holding hands. Kai knocked on the open door, alerting his father to their presence. The man seemed startled, but smiled widely when he saw Kai. "Kaito! My son. Come here," He waved him in, and Kai came, gesturing with his head for Selene to follow. "Hey dad. Um, this is Selene Blackburn." Selene smiled at him. "Hello. It's wonderful to meet you." Kai's father smiled at her. "You're much nicer than the last one." He turned to Kai. "This one's a keeper." Kai's ears turned pink, and he could see a blush creeping across Selene's cheeks. "Dad . . ." Kai whispered. He laughed. "It's so nice to meet you, Miss Blackburn. I'm Rikan." He looked her over. "It's not often that Kai let's me meet his girlfriends. But I must say, you are very different from any of the rest." Selene smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, sir." Rikan laughed. "Listen to her! 'Thank you sir'! Please, Miss Blackburn, call me Rikan."

"Then I insist you call me Selene, si- Rikan." She corrected quickly. He chuckled. "Very well, Selene." He turned to Kai. "What brings you here?" Kai looked at Selene, and gave her hand a squeeze. "Selene, actually." He looked at his father. "She wanted to meet you. And she wanted us to . . . talk." Rikan smiled at Selene, taking her other hand a squeezing it. "You have a good heart." Selene smiled. "Thank you." She glanced at Kai. "Sir, I want you to know that your son is a wonderful dancer. The best, actually. There is no other boy at the school who matches the skills your son possesses." She paused, biting her lip. "I mean no disrespect, but I believe he has a wonderful talent for dancing. He doesn't desire to be a lawyer . . . ," she took a deep breath. "I understand about family traditions. I myself did not have a family of my own, but I understood that they have their way of living. It just never included me. Could it be that maybe, just maybe, your son feels the same way? What if you taught Kohn Torin to _be there_ running it, but Kai could still manage and own it? That would make it so that he could still dance." Kai grabbed her hand tightly, giving is a very tight squeeze. "Selene-"

"You know," Rikan said thoughtfully, "That is an idea to consider." He paused, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Selene opened her mouth, but Kai covered it. "Let's not interrupt his thoughts." Kai whispered in her ear as softly as he could. Selene rolled her eyes, but obeyed, removing his hand. Their fingers lingered touching, until Selene pulled hers away, seeing Rikan's attention turning to them. "Kai, come visit me tomorrow on your own. Right now I feel tired." Kai nodded, backing up. "Okay. See you then." He took Selene with him while he left the room. "It was nice to meet you!" Selene said with a smile as they left. "You also dear." Rikan said with a soft laugh.

Kai and Selene left the hospital, stopping at the beach on their way back to school. Iko, Peony, and a few other girls were playing a game of kickball, and some guys watched on the side, laughing at their failing attempts. Selene laughed, then turned to Kai. "I'm going to join them," she pecked him on the lips and slipped her shoes off, running towards her friends. It was quickly apparent that she was higher skilled than the other girls at the game. Kai chuckled, settling down next to Wolf, who was watching Scarlet, eyebrows drawn together. "Dude, lighten up." Kai said, elbowing him. Wolf growled. "Oh come on, man," Kai said, smirking, "I didn't make you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, did I?" Wolf glared at him, then turned his attention back to Scarlet. Kai chuckled, shaking his head. He watched Selene as she played with the girls, laughing and falling in the sand. Scarlet hit the ball, sending it towards Selene. She kicked her knee up, sending it in an arch towards Iko. Iko started freaking out, backing up to try to hit the ball. The other girls exploded in laughter as Iko fell over on her backside. She giggled along with them, quickly springing up. Kai laughed softly, paying more attention to Selene than the other girls.

"Isn't she hot?"

Kai turned, surprised and afraid that someone meant Selene. It was Thorne. Thorne cocked his head. "I mean Cress of course," he said, pointing at a very petite girl. Kai nodded, unsure what to say. "Riiight. Sure."

"Dude, don't get any ideas."

"I wasn't-you- never mind," Kai muttered. He pulled his phone out and checked it. Just the usual hate messages from Torin. That guy really needed to lighten up. A lot.

"Hey!" Kai heard Selene shout in a high pitched voice, giggling and falling to the ground. Iko stood over her, hands on hips. She grinned at her. "I win!" Selene laughed. "You win Iko. Now help me up!" Iko pulled Selene up, and grinned at her. "I like it when I win." Selene laughed. "I can tell." She trotted over to Kai, and plopped down in the sand next to him. She kissed him, then pulled back and smiled at him. Thorne had gotten up long ago, and Wolf had moved to get Scarlet when the game ended. "So . . . , I'm hungry, wanna eat?" Selene asked Kai. Kai laughed, putting his arm around Selene's waist. "I'm up for it. Where do you want to go?" Selene looked thoughtful, leaning into Kai. "Hmmm . . . lets see . . . what do I want to eat . . ." she ginned wickedly at Kai. "Maybe I'm feeling like human flesh."

"You are so gross." Kai said seriously. Selene laughed, poking his stomach. "I'm just kidding, silly." She smiled, laying against his chest. Kai stroked her hair, breathing in the crisp sea air. "I never want this to end," Selene said quietly, closing her eyes. Kai smiled, still stroking her hair. "I'll have to agree with you on that."

"Hey you two! We're all going to Twenty 8 Acres. You guys wanna join us? Or do you want to continue your . . . love fest?" Selen scrunched her nose at Iko. "We're not having a love fest." She stood up quickly, allowing Kai to do the same. "We'll tag along with you guys." She said, smiling at kai and taking his hand. He laced their fingers together, giving her a grin. "I hope they sell human flesh."

"I was _joking_!"

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Have a great day! :)**

 **-Angel princess 31**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long delay! Life is craaaazy! :) Had to start school :-| And I just haven't found inspiration! Soooooo horrible! :'( So, this chapter is shorter, sorry :( But I just love dramatic endings that leave you hanging! ;) Not when I'm reading stories though (don't get any ideas, all you people whose stories I read!) just when I'm writing :D**

 **Hope you enjoy! Have a great day! :)**

Chapter 5

SELENE'S POV

Selene was stretching in the hallway until they opened the doors to her afternoon class. She lazily chated with a few friends while she did. They all crowded around the window, watching something outside. Selene stretched her side, closing her eyes to block out the slight pain that poked at her. She straightened, and did the other side. As she straightened for the last time, Kai came by and pecked her on the lips. "Hey," she said, and hurried after him. He stopped, turning to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Unfair," she said with a smile, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, then leaned back. "It's no fair when it's one sided." She told him with a grin. He grinned back, kissing her cheek. "I'll remember that. See you for dinner?" She nodded, stepping back and readjusting her tutu. "Yep. See you then." He winked at her, and walked off down the hall.

"Eewww, I thought you hated PDA." Iko muttered. "Excuse me?" Selene asked with a laugh. "Don't you think you two are taking it kind of fast?"

"Depends on what you call fast," Selene said with a shrug, fixing her hair. "We're not going around making out like Thorne and Crescent." Iko half-shrugged and nodded. "True."

Selene worked on releves while she waited. Up on the balls of her feet, and down. Over and over again.

"Girls," Miss Channery said as she joined them in the hall, "afternoon class has been canceled for today. Miss Adri has fallen ill. I'm sorry."

"I hope she gets better," Selene said genuinely. Miss Channery smiled. "Thanks you Selene. I think we're all hoping that." She turned to everyone. "Alright, you now have the afternoon off. Use it wisely." She smiled again, turned and left. Selene grinned at her friends. "We get the afternoon off. Anyone want to practice for the auditions?"

"Really Selene? You use afternoons off to go to the beach." Iko said. The other girls agreed, all grabbing their bags. "See you later, Selene."

"Bye," Selene said, feeling rejected. She picked up her bag and walked towards the studio. "We'll join you, Selene." Selene paused. Levana. She plastered on a fake smile, turning to her. "Great! I'm sure sharing the studio will bring us all closer together." Levana gave a bark of laughter, walking forward with two other girls. "Whatever." They walked past Selene into the studio.

Selene sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Selene bumped into Sybil for the third time. Now it was getting on her nerves. "Look, if you can't have respect for the fact that you need to give an _actual_ dancer _room_ , the leave _now_. I can't dance if no one gives me room. It's like you're all doing this on purpose."

"Why would we do that?" Levana asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. Selene huffed and grabbed her bag. "Forget it," she muttered, leaving the studio.

She went to the dorms, dumped her stuff in her room, and then went to the living room. She flopped on the couch, tears filling her eyes. She swatted them away angrily. _Why does everyone have to be so cruel_?

"Hey, you okay?"

Selene looked up as Kai came around and sat next to her. She nodded, brushing away her tears. "I'll be okay in a minute." He put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and Selene leaned against him, relaxing. "Have you ever had someone who is out to make your life hell?" Kai laughed. "Tell me someone who _isn't_." Selene smiled weakly. "I'm not, silly." He laughed. "Oops, I forgot." She shoved him lightly with a laugh. "Meanie," she muttered, putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm just teasing."

"I know, that's what makes you so great." She smiled, cuddling up to him. "I'm exhausted," she admitted with a small yawn. Kai smiled softly as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. "I'll make sure you get some sleep then."

"Mmm."

Selene woke about half an hour later to male voices having a conversation. She stirred, rubbing her eyes. "And sleeping beauty awakens!" Thorne exclaimed. "Shut your face now, or I'll shut it for you," Selene muttered darkly. "Hey there beauty queen - you broke up with me, not the other way around!" Selene glared at him, cuddling closer to Kai. "I hate you," she muttered. Thorne smirked, putting his hand behind his ear. "Didn't quite hear that."

"You don't want to," Kai told him honestly. Thorne smirked cockily. Selene noticed that Ze'ev was also there, and . . .

Jacin Clay.

Jacin smirked at her. "You really are gorgeous when you sleep. You look so peaceful. No scowls." Selene glared darkly at him, and Kai slipped his arm protectively around her. "She's also taken." He told him. Jacin waved it off. "Oh please - don't tell me you think that 48 hour attraction actually turns into a _thing_."

"If there 48 hour _a_ ttraction, then is there lifetime _de_ traction?" Selene asked innocently. Kai and Ze'ev chuckled. Thorne laughed. Hard. "And that's my fine gents, is my I dated her."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Throne said with a wink.

Jacin glared at her. "You think you're so clever." Selene shrugged. "Not really. I just say what I mean, and people think it's funny." Jacin smirked sarcastically at her and stormed off. Selene held Kai's hand, looking up into his eyes. "Don't ever let that creep get between us."

"I wasn't planning on it." Kai smiled.

Thorne gagged. Selene glared at him. "You know that's what I do every time you're in _public_ _making out with Cress_?" Thorne stopped, frozen while he thought. "Hmm. No, I didn't." He paused, but then brightened. "So, Lenie, do you have a pas de deux partner yet?" Selene frowned. "I'm not doing it with you." Thorne's smile barely faltered. "Oh, come on Lenie! We were so amazing in Italy." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Selene blushed furiously, hiding her face in Kai's shirt. "I said no," was her mumbled reply. Thorne only grinned triumphantly, and leaned back in his chair. Kai raised his eyebrows at Wolf, who shrugged, and Kai shifted his gaze to Thorne. "Um, amazing?" He asked him. Thorne smirked, and opened his mouth. "I'll murder you in your sleep if you dare to twist that story." Selene muttered from Kai's shirt. Thorne's confidence faltered, but he quickly recovered. "Well, goes like this, pal. Selene and I were pas de deux partners when we were studying in Italy. One day she admitted she had a crush on me, and so we started dating. She was cute, what could I say? Anyway, back to the story. Our teacher praised us for being able to work together so well, and we were always the star students, who she showed as examples. But then she found out we were dating, and said it was highly inappropriate. I swear Lenie cried for weeks." Selene lifted her face from Kai's shirt. "Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

" _Did not_!"

Thorne shook his head. "Whatever. Not worth the fight." Selene frowned, crossing her arms. Kai cleared his throat. "So . . . ?"

"'So' what?" Thorne asked. "What happened?" Kai asked. "He dumped me," Selene said, shooting a satisfied look Thorne's way. He recoiled, looking disgusted. "Did not! You dumped me miss high and mighty pants!" Selene thought a minute, then grinned. "Oh right. I did." Kai chuckled softly, while Thorne looked positively heart-broken. "I never understood you, Selene."

"And that, my fine gents, is why I broke up with him." Selene gave Thorne a cocky smirk as Kai and Wolf laughed. "Turning my own phrases against me is not cool Lenie."

"Neither is breaking a young girl's heart."

"Ouch."

Kai rubbed Selene's shoulder, turning to her. "How about you and I take a walk?" She smiled at him, and nodded. "I'd like that." Smiling, the pair left Thorne and Wolf to their own devices. Scarlet walked in as they were leaving, and could hear her and Wolf talking. Thorne quickly left. "Gross," he muttered to them, walking towards the basement. "I wonder if Cress if waiting for him down there," Selene mused with an amused smirk. Kai shrugged, taking Selene's hand and leading the way outside. Halfway to the park, they ran into Levana. She smiled at Kai, trailing her fingers down his arm as she passed. "Hey," she whispered, looking at him alluringly. Kai ignored her. She laughed it off, giving Selene a look of triumph. "I'll get him," she mouthed to Selene, then smiled sickly.

Selene seriously felt like vomiting. She clutched her stomach, doubled over. "Selene, are you alright?!" Kai asked, his voice filled with concern. Selene waved him off, panting. "I'm fine . . . , really. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing at all."

"It was something Levana did, wasn't it?" Kai asked. Selene glanced up, squinting in the sunlight. "What? No way! Are you cray-cray?" She waved her hand at him, straightening up. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Kai rolled his eyes. "So it was Levana." Selene opened her mouth to protest, but Kai cut in. "Don't let her get to you, Selene. She's a total jerk, who will just steal things that other people want for the heck of it." Selene looks into his eyes, hurt filling her own. "I know. I've lived with jerks like that my whole life. I'm not five," she rubs her arm, and walks on, leaving Kai behind. He rushes after her, taking her arm and spinning her around. "Selene, that's not what I meant, and you know that." She shrugged. "I know."

"So stop making me look like the bad guy!" He protested. Selene sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I'm not trying to do that, Kai. Honest." Her gaze was on the ground, and Kai took her hand in his. She didn't look up. "Selene,"

She shook her head. "I'm not ready to relive it, and I think I just need a few moments alone to push it out of my mind. I'll be right back, okay?" Before he responds, Selene rushes off, hoping to find a spot where she can be by herself for a few moments.

 **Thanks for reading! I love reviews! :)**

 **-Angel Princess 31**


End file.
